


The Skeptic and The Believer

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Gen, X-lock, sherlock/x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet prompt: John and Fox Mulder arguing over the existence of aliens, with Sherlock watching. (from i-ship-an-armada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skeptic and The Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



“How can you turn a blind eye, with so much evidence staring you in the face?” Mulder was asking earnestly.

“Evidence?” John scoffed. “You call cryptic messages, deciphered by _amateurs_ , and, and photographs of _smudges_ in the sky ‘evidence’?”’

“They’re not amateurs, they’re experts,” Mulder defended.

“They’re three middle-aged geeks working out of a basement,” John said, crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes.

“You have to leave your mind open to extreme possibilities! When convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah—‘when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’ Heard that one before, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
